


Loungewear DLC

by eristicability



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristicability/pseuds/eristicability
Summary: Seteth isn't having a very good day





	Loungewear DLC

Seteth was having a fairly ordinary day. He'd just had some ginger tea and was heading off to teach a seminar. 

"Hello Sylvain" he said warmly as he passed him hurriedly in the hallway. A few steps later his brain processed what he saw and he turned back to confirm.

Sylvain was wearing just underwear. A thin blue undershirt and blue shorts over navy breeches. As if it were perfectly normal to wear it in the church. 

"Wait, excuse me Sylvain, is there a reason you are wearing….underwear?" Seteth said curtly. 

"Oh no Seteth, not underwear at all. Loungewear" Sylvain said smiling as if he'd done nothing wrong at all. 

"Well whatever that is you're wearing, it is not the academy uniform"

"Seteth Seteth, it's ok. Byleth told us to wear it" 

"Byleth what?" he stammered. He had been quite cross when she'd been appointed professor. And he didn't quite trust her yet. But so far even he'd admit she'd been an excellent professor. "Well I am in charge here at this school. Please change back into your uniform and I will speak with Byleth"

Sylvain slinked away. Seteth couldn't wait for his seminar to be over so he could question Byleth. 

As he set his books on the lectern table he gasped. Every. Single. Student was wearing the so-called "loungewear." Was this some kind of a joke? Should he pretend he didn't care? At least that would vex the jokesters he thought. 

Somehow he managed it. An entire Saturday morning of having to pretend all his students weren't in their skivvies.

He knew Byleth would be in the dining hall. She always was. He'd take her aside and ask her to tell him the truth. Was this a joke or was had she lost it?

As he entered dining room he almost fainted. Every single student was dressed in underwear. The professors were dressed in their regular clothes at least. Well, except Byleth. Byleth was ALSO wearing the underwear. And she was also wearing glasses?

He angrily stode up to her. "Byleth what are you thinking?"

"Oh sorry Seteth just wanted to try out the new DLC"


End file.
